Suckering Short Round
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: Daryl, Maggie and some handcuffs mess around with Glenn. 100% PWP. Explicit smut, straight and slash. Don't like, don't read. I have no ownership of TWD or the characters in this story.


_A/N – This story is written as a follow on from Playing In The Tombs, chapter twenty-six from my Walking Dead Hook-Ups. The lovely MrsReedus69 and I were talking about another story prompt a writer had written for her and I mentioned that if she ever wanted another from me, she had only to ask. Well ask she did. This line from Playing In The Tombs that I wrote: _

_"One of these days Short Round, Maggie and I are gonna tie you to the bed and keep you on the fuckin' edge, keep you there until you beg us to come. And we still won't let you."_

_Inspired MrsReedus69 to ask that I have Daryl and Maggie follow through on that sentence with Glenn._

* * *

**Warning – ****_explicit _****smut if you don't know my writing – and if you haven't read the chapter of Hook-Ups that inspired this story, slash is included so consider yourself warned, handcuffs and rope are also used**

* * *

Daryl winces as he sits down at the table with Maggie. "You okay?" She asks him quietly. He simply nods. They eat in silence but Daryl has something on his mind so he lingers as the others come and go. Maggie lingers as well. They always have a need to spend time together when Glenn has been particularly brutal in putting them through their paces.

"Your Short Round's gettin' too big for his britches, he needs a lesson." Daryl grunts quietly as Herschel moves away. Maggie stops and looks over at Daryl. She frowns.

"A lesson?" She shakes her head. "What I wouldn't pay to see that." But then she frowns. "Won't work, he'll see us coming a mile away Daryl, he always does." Daryl nods as he continues to drink their homemade raspberry tea. It was quite nice once you got used to it.

"I figure we can work somethin' out. But I can't do it alone, need you to help me. You in?" He asks quietly as they continue to sit together as other's move around them.

"What are you gonna do?" Maggie asks just as quietly.

"Got an idea, something I said to him when Michonne put you through your paces." Daryl stands as Beth comes up he looks at Maggie as she looks back at him. "Let's do a fence run." He says. Maggie gets up and they walk outside together.

Over the course of the next couple of hours they talk and make plans all the while dropping Walkers with knives and screwdrivers. Some of the younger people they've taken in over past months will come behind later and clean the weapons they put back on the fence. They're scattered everywhere now for easy access in defending their home.

Maggie finishes, tired and sweaty with a mile-wide grin. "God I hope this works. If it does it's gonna rock Daryl, rock." She leans into Daryl's side and he winds an arm around her shoulders, they're in full view of the guard tower where Glenn has duty.

Their relationship had been a surprise to both of them. Glenn had instigated it and it had taken time, but now they were just as comfortable with each other as they were with Glenn.

"You ready then?" Daryl asks softly as he pulls Maggie to him.

"Ready." Maggie affirms. Daryl grins down at her and she up at him and then he leans down and takes her mouth with his. Stakes his claim. Maggie puts on a return show, pushing tight into his arms and sliding them up into Daryl's messy hair as he mouth fucks her.

Daryl's hands cup Maggie's face as he pushes her up against the internal fence of the prison and Maggie hitches herself up, winding her legs around Daryl's hips. They both hesitate over the wolf whistle that they hear and then look back at each other and kiss again. Daryl slides his hands down Maggie's tightly packed body until he's cupping her arse.

Maggie moans at his touch, only half playing now. She and Daryl have fooled around but they've never fucked. Though they're about to change that. "Let's shower then." Daryl says as he pulls back.

"Sounds like a plan." Maggie answers, she shakes her hands as she steps back and continues. "You have to let me comb your hair, it's like a rat's nest of knots." Daryl snorts as they walk in and bumps his shoulder with Maggie's.

"Ain't part of the plan, plan is to sucker your short round."

Maggie snorts now as she says, "We can improvise. He's got about another hour of guard duty left, let's make the most of it, take our time." Shaking his head Daryl jogs upstairs to his perch and grabs some clean clothing and a towel. He does not grab the single comb he keeps however.

Maggie is waiting for him, her clothing and towel in a small knapsack. They walk to the showers, quiet and comfortable with each other. Once they're out of sight of the others though they take a different turn. Prepping the room they normally use with Glenn quickly they head back to the showers and disrobe.

"Hey Mag's, was your Dad okay with this, us?" Daryl questions Maggie out of the blue.

"No, but he lived a hell of a life before we kids came along, he's not one to judge. He was getting that way until all this shit in the world happened, but he's relaxed some again. And I'm thankful for it, so is Beth." Maggie undresses, watching as Daryl does the same. She grabs her soap and shampoo and conditioner.

"Now Mr. Dixon, time for that hair to be clean and combed, get under the shower there." She orders playfully.

Shaking his head Daryl nevertheless does as Maggie says. She reminded him of his mother sometimes, full of vim and vigour. Though Maggie was not a drinker or smoker and he was thankful for that.

Standing naked, he lets the water soak his hair as he soaps up his torso. He feels a body next to him and is surprised to feel Maggie take the soap from his hands and start to soap him down. Opening his eyes Daryl looks at her opaline green ones.

They were a fascinating colour of green, mercurial. Their colour changed with her mood and with the weather and with every damn thing sometimes Daryl thought. "We doin' this here?" He questions her softly.

"No, well maybe but I thought we should get used to each other if we're gonna sucker Glenn." Maggie is whispering to him so others won't hear. Daryl nods.

"Good idea, guess I'd better return the favour then. His hands take the soap back when Maggie has soaped him down and as she washes her own hair Daryl soaps her body, brushing his slippery hands over her breasts, teasing her nipples and then back up over her back and neck and down to her butt. He slides his fingers between her crack and feels Maggie widen her stance to accommodate him.

Smiling Daryl accepts her offer and makes sure she's clean there too. "Don't forget my front now." Maggie murmurs and Daryl makes an agreeing sound as he soaps his hands again and thoroughly cleans Maggie's front as well. They're both somewhat breathless and turned on by the time he's finished. Maggie can feel his hard on pushing insistently against her stomach.

Conditioning her hair Maggie leaves the conditioner in it as she squirts some shampoo into her palm and then reaches up for Daryl's shaggy mop. She shampoos him thoroughly, scratching and massaging his scalp until he closes his eyes and moans in pleasure causing her to grin. He might not pay attention to his hair himself but he sure liked other's paying attention to it.

Maggie resolved to make sure she paid a lot more attention to it in future. It was gorgeous really, thick and brown now, though she remembers Carol vaguely mentioning it had been blonde when she'd first met Daryl. Then she pushes his head back exposing his neck to her gaze as she rinses him off.

Taking up her conditioner she massages that through Daryl's hair and telling him to leave it in she rinses her own out. When she's finished with hers she grabs her comb and combs it through Daryl's still-conditioned hair. When the knots are out she again lets him rinse off as she steps out and dries off.

Dressing in a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt of Daryl's, though Lord knows how she ended up with it Maggie waits for Daryl to step out. She dries his hair as he also pulls on a pair of sweatpants without drying off. She looks appreciatively. His wet skin makes the material cling to him in very sexy ways.

"Perv." Daryl says as he catches her watching. Pushing him down on the bench Maggie snorts.

"No more than you Daryl Dixon, no more than you." Daryl snorts now as he sits docilely and allows Maggie to towel dry his hair and comb it again. Combing it straight back from his face Maggie gets a shock.

"God, I feel like I'm seeing your face for the first time. Your cheekbones are to die for Daryl, and your chin, your jaw, your lips. You could have been a model you know, your bone structure is…it's stunning." Maggie can tell she's embarrassing the hell out of Daryl but she can't help it. With his hair pushed off his face she can see just how spectacular he truly is. "No wonder everyone has the hots for you, I'm such a douche for not seeing you earlier. Oh stop blushing, I'm sure others have said this before."

Ignoring her words Daryl stands up and grabs their stuff. "We'd better get a move on or he'll meet us here instead." Maggie sighs and nods grabbing her towel. They move out again and walk to the room they use when Glenn wants both of them together. Once there, they look at each other, nervous for the first time. "Shit, we can't back out now Mag's." Daryl says to her though his eyes mirror Maggie's with regard to the apprehension.

"I know, I just. I'm just realising that I'm looking forward to being with you Daryl." Maggie says to him as they stare at each other.

Stroking a hand down her face, Daryl moves it behind Maggie's neck and pulls her up to his mouth. They kiss each other slowly as they've not been able to do before. Glenn had always been directing them, telling them what to do. This was different. This was just Daryl and Maggie and want and need.

Before they can go any further the door opens and closes behind them quietly. "Well well, two of you are finally realising what I already know. That you're good together on your own as well. It's about time." Daryl and Maggie break away from each other and while Maggie rolls her eyes at Glenn, Daryl merely smiles making sure Glenn can't see it.

"So what if we are Glenn, it's what you want, you just said so dammit." Maggie speaks with a mild heat in her voice, more irritated than anything else.

"Doesn't mean I want you to, it should be with me Maggie. And Daryl, you fucking well know that." Oh ho, someone was jealous Daryl thought, his smile widened though he made sure he'd wiped it from his face by the time he turned and faced Glenn.

"Oh, right sorry Chinaman, I'll only fuck her around you from now on, yes sir!" Giving a very sarcastic and mocking salute Daryl watches genuine irritation as well as jealousy now flash in Glenn's chocolate eyes.

"Are we feeling our oats today Daryl? I can fix that." Glenn steps forward and Maggie steps back unobtrusively. She is partly side on to Glenn so he can't see her left hand reach for her knapsack.

"Yeah, gonna make me then Chinaman?" Daryl asks sarcastically reaching for Glenn. He struggles mildly, just like he always does when Glenn's strong fingers encircle his wrists and push them behind his back. This time however Maggie is there, stepping forward suddenly she circles one of Glenn's wrists with a handcuff and then before Glenn can do anything more than let go of Daryl she has slapped another set into Daryl's open palm and he's handcuffed Glenn's other wrist.

Even as Glenn begins to understand they have muscled him to the bed and cuffed his other cuffs to the one's they'd attached to the bed frame before their shower.

"Motherfuckers." Glenn says to them as he sits on the narrow cot, straddling it pulling on his shoulders, trying to pull his wrists out of the cuffs. But Daryl and Maggie have cuffed him tightly. Almost too tightly really. But they don't plan on keeping him cuffed forever.

Maggie laughs as Daryl just stands back and grins at the picture of their Chinaman with his hands cuffed, sitting up straight with his shoulders back on the bed. Daryl looks him over at his leisure, bobbing Adam's apple as Glenn swallows, his eyes shooting black fire at them, his lips, almost cherry red from biting them, no doubt thinking of what he and Maggie had got up to in the showers after their little show for him outside.

And his cock, a long hard ridge in his jeans. At that sight Daryl feels his own grow and lengthen. Oh he was going to enjoy this. A lot.

Maggie looks at him and he looks back and they nod. Maggie moves to Glenn, straddling him she latches her mouth on and begins to kiss him senseless. Daryl smirks as he undoes Glenn's boots and removes them along with his socks. Woman could kiss a man to his death and they'd go happily, she was that good.

Pushing on Maggie's butt Daryl gets her to rise up and then he reaches for Glenn's jeans and unbuttons them, his cock is so hard it just pushes his zipper down, appearing as it parts, already dripping. Guy sure was ready. Pity that.

Moving back down on the bed, Daryl grabs Glenn's jeans at the ankle and pulls them off ignoring his hiss as the zipper catches on his cock and scratches it. Maggie doesn't allow him to move his mouth away from hers however.

Now came the hard part, he had to do this quickly or Glenn would be kicking the living shit out of them. He smacks Maggie's butt this time and she moves back a little and gets on the bed now, spreading Glenn's legs as she kneels in between them. Daryl picks up the ropes he'd already looped and waiting a few moments to make sure Glenn wasn't moving he loops them over each of Glenn's ankles pulling the pre-knotted pieces tight immediately.

Finally managing to break away from Maggie's mouth Glenn speaks again, "What the fuck? Let me fucking go Daryl, now!" The order is ignored and Glenn finally realises Maggie is in on it when she laughs at him.

"There there baby, we're just gonna have some fun with you now, just like you do with us." Maggie leans down to kiss Glenn again but he hisses in her face and she jerks back. "Oh does someone not like being tied up? Too bad we never got a choice in that now isn't it? I think turnabout is fair play, don't you Daryl?" Daryl merely nods as he moves to stand beside Maggie and hand her the small piece of leather he'd brought along as well.

"What the fuck is that for?" Glenn was truly pissed now, they'd managed to tie him down completely, yes he could move, his hips and his hands and feet, not that he could do anything with them without wrenching an ankle or shoulder.

"Should've seen it comin' Short Round, told you we were gonna do it one day." Glenn looks at Daryl. He's standing there with his hair combed straight back exposing his face to Glenn as he usually never gets to see it. And his hand is resting on Maggie's shoulder, they're united in this Glenn realises. And he knows with that realisation he can only sit back and take whatever they've dreamed up.

"Fuck, alright, get on with it then, who's gonna sit on me?" He watches as Maggie and Daryl look at each other and laugh. And trepidation stirs in him. Shit, they've planned this and whatever they've got planned isn't going to be fast.

Ignoring him they turn to each other and kiss again, slow and steady, making sure he has a bird's eye view of them, their tongues twining and moving in each other's mouths. Glenn swallows. They're fucking sexy together, fucking sexy.

And then Daryl lifts his t-shirt off Maggie exposing her breasts to both he and Glenn's gaze. Glenn watches as Daryl simply palms them as their mouths return to each other, still slow and steady and that much more of a turn on as a result. Glenn glances at his cock, it's hard and waving in the air for attention. He has a bad feeling they're going to be ignoring him for some time.

Maggie moans as Daryl finally starts to move his palms on her breasts, sliding his calloused hands over her nipples, over and over, making them erect and keeping them erect. Breaking away she kisses Daryl's neck and down his chest to his own nipples. Her tongue flicks out and she captures one in her mouth as her other hand moves down his back, he doesn't flinch as she brushes over his scars, used to Glenn touching him, Maggie is simply an extension of Glenn and therefore she can touch him without any issue.

And then she pushes under his sweats and palms his backside before sliding her fingers along his crack. Fuck, she'd been watching Glenn touch him, knew he liked that. A lot. He finds himself spreading his legs letting her fingers play over his hole lightly, moving a hand from her breasts Daryl pulls on Maggie's hair, bringing her back up to his mouth again.

This time though he's not slow, he ravages her mouth with his own, tongue fucking her hard and fast as he wants to actually fuck her. Pulling away he stares at her as she breathes and stares back. "Let's get him prepped yeah?" He questions. Maggie nods and then bends over and picks up the leather again. And without further ado she flicks it over Glenn catching his cock sharply.

"Maggie, fuck." Glenn groans as he feels the heat of the lash spread through him. Maggie just laughs however as does Daryl. Moving to Maggie's pack Daryl grabs something else Maggie had packed and then he kneel's beside Glenn's prone form. Putting his elbows on the bed he looks at Glenn with that amused half-smirk that attracted Glenn to him in the first place.

"How you doin' Chinaman? Not too uncomfortable? Gonna be here for a while if you ain't figured that out yet." Glenn looks at Daryl and sees him smiling over at Maggie.

"You planned this, both of you." He says mutinously. They both chuckle which makes him even more irritated.

"You betcha' baby." Maggie says to him as she flicks the leather cord at him again. This time she catches his hipbone and he flinches again.

"Fuck Maggie, I will get you for this, I swear I will." Glenn vows and watches as Maggie looks at Daryl.

"Here's the deal Glenn, Maggie and I , we're happy to take part, but you gotta understand, we come voluntarily. You don't gotta gloat over us being with you, you didn't 'catch' us, we accepted each other and you. You don't gotta' big note about it. Because you do, well we feel you need a lesson. Like I said that night with Michonne and Beth." Daryl finishes and waits. He can see Glenn processing that night in his mind, wondering what had been said.

And he can see when it hits home. The widening of his eyes, the jerk and softening of his cock which Maggie counteracts by swooping down and taking in her mouth. "Careful, don't let him come now Mag's." He hears her muffle an agreement to him and then watches pleasure come back to Glenn's face.

"Easy now Chinaman, you'll like it. Even if you don't get to come." And Daryl laughs as he sees the resignation in Glenn's face. "You've always said you wanted to see me fuck Maggie, well now you will, up close and personal-like." Maggie pulls off Glenn's cock and it's hard again. Daryl leans down and sucks the head, hard and firm like Glenn likes, sucking off the pre-come that was beading there.

Feeling Glenn start to thrust into his mouth he pulls off as well leaving Glenn hard and wet and wanting. Ignoring his curses he and Maggie kiss again, sharing the taste of Glenn between them as they've done before.

Then he and Maggie move around to the head of the bed. Maggie grips the rail at the head of the bed where Glenn is cuffed and looks down at him with a smile. She knows from this position he's going to be able to tilt his head a fraction and see Daryl fucking her all up close and personal.

Daryl follows her and stands close behind her. "You read Mag's?" He asks quietly, ignoring Glenn for the time being. He strips them both of their sweatpants.

"More than ready Daryl, fuck me now, make me come." Looking down at Glenn Maggie smiles at him and sees disquiet flash in his eyes again. "Make me some so much I gush and Glenn can smell me." Glenn moans at her words. He's always been into words.

Smiling Maggie closes her eyes as she feel's Daryl's cock prodding her pussy for the first time. He's got the fattest head she's ever had inside her though he's not the longest or thickest. She grunts when she feels his head finally enter her tunnel. "God, you feel good." She says opening her eyes now and looking down at Glenn.

He is not looking at her however, or at least not her face. Maggie watches his mouth open and his tongue flick out to wet his lips. God, she loved his lips. She moans deliberately, long, low and filthy, just for Glenn. "Yes, Daryl, yes. More." She and Daryl have already talked about this, her words are for Glenn, all their words tonight will be for Glenn, to keep him there on the edge, wanting and needy for an orgasm.

Only to be denied.

Daryl fucks into her, slow and steady, his hands grasping her hips, digging in, making her feel it, bruising her so Glenn will see his marks for days. Maggie moans again as he pulls out all the way and then slowly feeds his cockhead back into her. "Fuck, you've got the biggest cockhead, how do you take it?" Maggie questions Glenn, looking down at him now, watching his eyes shoot up to hers.

She is fascinated to see him blush and not answer her. But Daryl does.

"Glenn is a cockhound Mag's, he gets off on having my cock spread him wide and fuck him through the floor, you wait until you see him beg for it later, he's so filthy when he writhes on the head, teasing himself, taking my head in and then pushing away, he takes forever to take me all in because he gets off on the burn of it. Fucks my head for as long as he can without taking me all in."

Maggie watches Glenn's face and sees his flush deepen and move down his chest. She knows it's true. Glenn does get off on the burn of the sheer girth of Daryl's cockhead. She looks down at his cock as she writhes herself on Daryl's. Glenn is flexing his hips, fucking thin air trying to come. Maggie lifts a hand suddenly and yanks on Glenn's hair as she reaches down. "Don't even think about coming Glenn, don't go there, not today. Today is about us, not you. So you stow it or we'll leave you tied here for days," She pulls a bit harder making Glenn groan in protest before she lets him go.

Daryl laughs, "She's right Chinaman, don't go against us now, or you'll regret it." Glenn swears at them both, his cock jerking and pre-come just oozing steadily from it now, sliding down his cock, through his black forest of pubic hair to his balls and down his crack. Maggie can smell him in the air. And she can smell Daryl and herself as well.

The air is thick with their joint juices, she breaths them all in with every breath. Closing her eyes Maggie allows herself to simply feel Daryl. His hands on her hips, his legs brushing against hers, his body heat making her sweat that much more.

"Think I should touch myself Daryl? Let Glenn see me touch myself as you fuck me and come inside me until I'm dripping your come down my legs?" Maggie's words are breathy, punctuated by Daryl's fucking in and out of her.

"Yeah Mag's, I think you should, play with your clit for me and for Glenn, make it sing for us baby, make it sing." Maggie pushes back, holding on with one hand now as she lets her right hand drift down her body, stopping briefly at her hanging breasts, flicking at her nipples until they're erect and throbbing again.

"Oh you like that, I can tell, makes you clench down on the inside." Daryl says to her, "Keep going now, want to know what you feel like playing with your pretty clit for me baby, c'mon now, play with it for us." Daryl's words are breathy as well, they're both getting close to coming now.

Glenn moans at Daryl's words and fucks the air again helplessly. "Fuck you two, I need to come!" He says loudly to them. But they ignore him.

"Oh, fuck yes. Mag's you have no idea how tight you get when you play with yourself like that. Fuck, you feel like a vice on my cock baby." Daryl keeps speaking, his words making Glenn moan and thrash as his eyes never leave where they are joined. They watch Maggie's fingers play with her clit and Daryl's hands bracket and hold her hips tightly leaving bruises behind.

And he watches Daryl's cock as it fucks in and out of Maggie. Still slow and steady, they're not rushing their orgasm at all, just allowing it to creep up on them slowly. Glenn realises they're wallowing in the pleasure. Wallowing in it. He looks up at Maggie, his eyes begging mutely but her own are closed to him, mired in her own pleasure. Glenn realises they truly won't let him come, they truly are teaching him a lesson for teasing them too much when he's with them and in control.

Well fuck.

Suddenly he realises Daryl's eyes are open and looking down on him, they're glinting ferally as they do when he's at his most aroused. "Gonna fuck you soon Chinaman, make you twist on my cock and beg for it, gonna make you beg for it so much you won't even know your own name." Glenn swallows with trepidation. Double fuck.

Closing his eyes for a moment he wonders if there is any way he can just will himself soft, to not be turned on by their sounds and words, all coaxed to arouse him further. He was so aroused now his balls were painful. He glanced down at his own cock. Yep, still hard, still had pre-come oozing from it. Triple fuck. Looking back up at the join that is Daryl and Maggie again Glenn just stares as he watches Daryl's fat cockhead fuck in and out of Maggie's pussy.

"Beautiful." He murmurs to himself without realising he'd spoken aloud.

"Yes." Daryl agrees. "She is, fucking beautiful, she's a keeper."

"So are you Daryl." Glenn says before Maggie who has now opened her eyes can say anything.

"Yeah, Daryl. Glenn's right, you are too." And Maggie leaves off her clit to push her hand back further, cupping Daryl's balls. "God, they're heavy, full of come. You gonna let me have it all? I promise I'll milk it good, Glenn can tell you how good I milk a cock." Glenn moans again at Maggie's words and tries to ignore the almost twin grins of amusement that Daryl and Maggie now share.

"Motherfuckers." He says to them both again. It only makes them laugh.

And he watches as Maggie clenches down on Daryl as her fingers return to her clit, flicking over it faster and faster. And then she comes. With a protracted moan of pleasure that Glenn knows for a fact is accompanied by her inner pussy muscles clenching down so tightly that it just pulls him over the edge with her each time whether he wants it to or not.

Daryl is different though. Glenn sees his thighs tighten but he doesn't come with her. He keeps fucking into her slow and steady until Maggie stops moving. Glenn knows this means her pussy has relaxed now.

Like a demon Daryl speeds up, hard and fast he now fucks Maggie, like Glenn fucks him, his eyes keeping contact with Glenn the entire time. And Glenn realises he's pulling another orgasm out of Maggie that is purely internal, Both her hands are gripping the bed rail now and she is just keening in pleasure from Daryl's thrusts. Glenn knew this was an orgasm to end all orgasms. Daryl and done this to him before.

Let him come on his cock and then just keep fucking him through the orgasm and into another. And the second one? Well that was intense and overwhelming, pleasure to end all pleasures. Glenn suddenly realises he's fucking thin air, his hips moving without him even being aware of it. He wonders if he'll shoot. And he can't. Fuck knows what they'll do to him if he does. So for the first time in his life Glenn deliberately staves off his orgasm, trying to reign his pleasure in.

Very nearly sobbing now Glenn realises what he does to Daryl and Maggie at times has consequences. And what consequences they were. He hadn't been so on edge in a very long time. There was something to be said for not being allowed to come. Not that he'd tell Daryl or Maggie, wouldn't do to let them get too big for their britches.

Daryl is getting closer now, Glenn can tell from the flush on his cheekbones that is spreading down his chest. "Gonna come for me again Mag's? Come all over my cock again? I want you to, I'm gonna come so much inside you it's gonna run down your legs. We'll have to get Short Round to clean you up a bit before we go again. That sound good? I think he'd like to clean you up, lick my come off you, from between your legs. Taste us both together. You'd like that wouldn't you Glenn?" Glowing blue eyes stare at Glenn as Daryl continues to fuck Maggie and wait for his answer.

Maggie is sobbing as she twists on Daryl's cock now, sobbing to come Glenn realises. "Yes, I'd like that, I'd fucking love to lick Daryl off you Mag's. I've wanted it for ages." Glenn answers honestly. He has. And so Maggie comes again and this time Daryl comes with her, Glenn sees, literally sees his balls draw right up as he empties them into Maggie's spasming pussy. His fingers dig even more into her hips as his head falls back and he lets out a long groan himself now.

Glenn nearly sobs with the need to follow them both into orgasm. But with nothing but pre-come and air on his cock that isn't going to happen.

He watches Daryl's cock slowly pull out of Maggie, when it's just the head inside her he sees Daryl's fingers tighten briefly as he pushes a little harder and his fat cockhead pulls out with a loud wet squelching sound. Glenn shudders as he sees hot wet it is. Covered in come and mucus he wants nothing more than to suck it clean and then suck Maggie clean.

"You wanna suck me clean Chinaman?" Glenn nods frantically. "Should we let him Mag's?" Daryl asks her. They're a team after all. Pursing her lips Maggie tries to get her breath back.

"Yeah, but ring him first." She says simply as she leans her elbows on the bed rail. Glenn feels her breath wash over him as she lets her trembling subside.

Then there are hands at his cock and balls and a pressure draws tight around the base of them. "Fuck, you fucking fuckers." Any other words fail him. They've cock ringed him. Him!

Daryl laughs as he comes to stand by Glenn's head. "Yeah. Think I don't know how much sucking my cock gets you off Glenn?" He laughs again. "You don't get to come remember?"

Glenn shudders and ignores the words. He is looking at that fat cockhead that is still dripping come and mucus. He licks his lips and looks up at Daryl. "I need it Daryl, I won't come, I promise." Glenn says no more, he will not beg.

Daryl and Maggie look at each other. Then Glenn feels fingers stroke through his messy hair. "You need it baby?" Maggie asks softly as she lays a warm kiss on his forehead. Glenn simply nods.

"Let him suck you Daryl." Maggie lays another warm kiss on Glenn's forehead and strokes a finger down his jaw, "Open for him now baby." She says softly. Glenn obeys and opens his mouth for Daryl's cock. He moans in pleasure as Daryl brings it forward, rubbing that fat head over his lips teasingly before he slides it inside Glenn's warm and waiting mouth. He moans this time as Glenn sucks him strongly. Glenn knows what he likes as no other does.

"Fuck, good, fuck. Make me hard again Chinaman and I'll fuck you just the way you like." Glenn moans now, his moan vibrating around Daryl's cock pleasurably. Daryl reaches out for Maggie and pulls her close taking her mouth. Maggie curls up against his side one hand splayed on his chest, the other on his back as they kiss lazily.

All the while Glenn is cleaning Daryl of his own come and Maggie. He moans repeatedly as his taste buds explode with them. Both of them were like sin on his tongue. Sharp and bitter and salty and strong. Their taste together was ambrosia. He knew he was going to crave going down on Daryl after he'd fucked Maggie from this day forward.

And then when he no longer tastes either of them on Daryl's cock and balls and even his thighs Glenn reluctantly pulls off. He nuzzles the head of Daryl's still erect cock before letting it plop wetly from his mouth. Resting his head back on the cot Glenn watches Daryl and Maggie break apart. Maggie smiles down at Glenn as she moves forward and being careful of Glenn's shackled wrists she kneels, straddling his face.

"My turn baby, clean me good, love your tongue." Gripping the bed rail again Maggie moans as Glenn leans up and repeats the process of cleaning her of Daryl's come and her own fluids. Feeling him jerk suddenly before he moans long and loud Maggie glances around and grins. Daryl was kneeling on the bed between Glenn's legs and having lubed up his fingers he was now pressing them inside Glenn, preparing him to receive his cock. "God, I can't wait to see you fuck him Daryl, it's gonna be so hot." She says breathlessly as Glenn flicks her clit with his tongue.

"Looking forward to it myself Mag's, especially with what else we've got planned." Glenn heard the words and his tongue stuttered against Maggie's walls before he picked up his pace again. When he has cleaned Maggie she pulls back and stands on the bed. She looks around at Daryl and he nods so she slowly walks back and kneels again, this time over Glenn's cock.

She smiles when she sees it jerk in anticipation. Slowly Maggie sinks down, she takes Glenn's cock in hand and feeds it into her pussy. When she has bottomed out she stills and looks back over her shoulder at Daryl. He's frowning. "Won't work, need to have him slide down some." Glenn watches as Maggie raises herself up and then leans down and gives the head of his cock a kiss before she gets off the bed altogether.

And then she and Daryl just pull on his legs, sliding him down the cot until his knees are bent, then Daryl spreads them leaving Glenn exposed to their gaze. He feels vulnerable but not for long.

"I'll go first this time. We already know you've got room." Daryl says and Maggie nods. Daryl kneels back on the bed, between Glenn's thighs. "Yeah, this'll work." So saying he takes his hard cock in hand and begins to push it inside Glenn's hole. "Fuck that's good." He says to himself as he pushes in.

Maggie leans down and kisses him, hard and fast and dirty. Glenn moans again at feeling himself penetrated by Daryl's fat cockhead. He begins to do his usual dance on it but Daryl slaps his thigh. "Not tonight Chinaman."

"God Dammit!" He screams at them and they just laugh at him again. "Please, please let me come, please, I'm begging you, both of you, please let me come with you. I need it. I want it, the three of us coming together, it's a dream, please, fucking please fucking let me come!" His gets louder and more strident the longer he speaks but he doesn't care.

"God fucking Dammit!" He screams this time, "Please!" Daryl and Maggie watch him in silence the entire time. And then as if they'd rehearsed it they both answer together with a resounding, "No." And so Maggie climbs on Glenn again as he tries to twist away unsuccessfully in a temper. But Daryl is already inside him holding him still.

Every time he tries to twist away Daryl keeps him in line. And then his hands press down on Glenn's hips holding him still for Maggie to take him in again.

Against his will he groans in pleasure. He is now fucking and being fucked at the same time. Though he is helpless to do anything but receive the pleasure and keep it at bay. Groaning again he arches his back, trying to push himself deeper into Maggie while trying to push Daryl deeper into him. They both begin to move on him at the same time.

Fuck, fuck that felt like nothing on earth. Fucking and being fucked at the same time. "Don't stop." His words are nothing but a whisper of pleasure. He feels Maggie clench down on him and Daryl flex inside him. Oh God. Oh God. It was…"I'm going to come." Glenn says. He can't help it, he can't stop it even as much as he is trying to.

"We know Glenn, we want you to, but not until we do now, or you really will be in trouble." Daryl says softly to him. Glenn's eyes fly open in shock.

They, both of them are grinning at him as they move together. "Gotcha." Maggie said to him gleefully. Glenn narrows his eyes.

"Motherfuckers." He says to them again but this time when they laugh, he laughs with them.

And so they fuck each other, together, slow and steady, reaching for an orgasm together. Glenn knows Maggie coming will push him over the edge and that him going over will pull Daryl along this time. His back arches again as Daryl strokes his prostate, sliding that fucking fat head of his cock across it deliberately he knows. Just as he relaxes into the bed he does it again and Maggie clenches down on him.

Feeling his balls draw up even in their snare of the jury-rigged cock ring Glenn knows suddenly he's going to come first. "Coming!" He gasps. Just as he explodes he feels fingers nimbly untie the leather binding his cock and balls and his explosion multiplies tenfold.

Oh God, his balls erupt and come spurts out his cock so forcefully Maggie cannot contain it all and it drips from her back down on Glenn, his orgasm triggers hers for once and in doing so it draws Glenn's out. Feeling his hole spasm around Daryl keeps Glenn orgasming for what feels like hours.

Fingers are at he and Maggie and he manages to open his eyes to see Daryl licking his fingers clean before he pushes Maggie forward over Glenn and he begins to move hard and fast in and out of Glenn's hole, pushing for his own orgasm.

And then he finds it and fucking hell if he didn't drag another out of Glenn and Maggie again too. Glenn feels Maggie spasm around his cock again, not hard, just soft ripples of pleasure as she moans in his ear. And he feels his cock release a few jets of come. Again. Nothing like his other one, but an orgasm nonetheless.

Glenn is covered in sweat and come now. Or come and sweat he thinks. He becomes vaguely aware his wrists are killing him but doesn't say anything. They'll let him go when they're ready.

Daryl leans on Maggie for a few moments before he gets up and unties Glenn's legs. Man has some stamina Glenn thinks. He wasn't even winded and his cock was still hard. Leaning over Glenn he unlocks the hand closest to him and then he stretches across to unlock the other. It brings his cock close to Glenn and he has just enough energy to close his lips around it.

Laughing Daryl says to Maggie. "See what I mean Mag's? A cockhound." Glenn studiously ignores Maggie's chuckle and agreement as he nurses on Daryl's cock.

Letting it go several moments later he looks up at Daryl, his eyes heavy-lidded with arousal again. "I'm up for round two if you guys are."

"Yeah, even if we say you can't come again Short Round?" Daryl asks him with what is nothing but an evil grin. Glenn swallows, he tastes himself and Daryl. He feels his cock hardening and he feels come in his backside leaking out.

"Even if." He looks at them both so they know he's serious.

"Good deal." Maggie answers as she leans down and sucks him to full hardness. Glenn takes Daryl back in to do the same.


End file.
